The present invention relates to security structures known generally to parents and child caregivers as “security blankets” or “blankies” integrated into articles of clothing. Specifically, “security blankets” are articles known to, carried by, and fondled by children (and some adults) for their particular characteristics such as textures, shapes, colors, and/or scents, and include dolls or toys as well as the more common blanket, the physical, manual contact with which “security blanket” provides comfort and a sense of security to the user. The new and improved security structure of the present invention is directly incorporated into a pocket of a garment which may be reversed to expose the security structure—“blankie.” The reversed or inverted pocket will have tactile and/or visual characteristics comparable to those found in “security blankets” or “blankies,” namely a familiar look or feel, and, in some cases, scent. In an alternative embodiment, the structure may be in the form of a hand puppet or plaything.